


minute details

by creampuffs



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffs/pseuds/creampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kiss, there is very little to say afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	minute details

Rose is curled on a sofa, book in hand and legs tucked under her as the light in the room buzzes to itself, circuits whirring round and round. There is a smell of instant coffee that hangs over them and the must of hundreds upon hundreds of books stacked on shelves. Beyond the gentle turns of the grandfather clock in the back of the room, there is silence.

Kanaya sits across her, cross-stitches on her lap and every once in a while, there is the barely audible rustling of fabric. They carry on like this for hours, Rose only moving every so often to keep her legs from falling asleep. At some point, perhaps it is night, or perhaps it is morning, (it is hard to tell when you live on a floating rock in space) she sets the book down. Kanaya doesn't stop her own work, eyes focused on the task before her, fingers elegant and sloped, back curved to accommodate her movements. 

She watches her like this. Lets her gaze flick from horn to horn, sees the way one slopes to the side tentatively as if scared to deflate. She notices the pursed lips, fixed and attentive while revealing the slightest hint of a left incisor. It is white, close in hue to the skin on her face and Rose vaguely remembers what she looked like before, ashen grey but towards a warmer spectrum. Kanaya's hands falter, for just the slightest moment, and her green eyes dart up. 

"...yes, Rose?" 

Her back uncoils as she straightens up in her seat, letting her hands carefully fall into her lap atop her stitches and she now gives Rose her full attention. The clock is still ticking, the circuits still whirring. Rose smiles then, but it is quick and it is small, and she rises from her seat as if she hadn't been anchored there for a good half of the day. She is graceful in Kanaya's eyes, all silk and air, as she makes her way towards the other girl. 

There is a warm hand on her cheek, a warm human hand and Kanaya blinks, breath trapped in her mouth, the front of her teeth cold against chilled air as her lips part out of their own accord. Her eyebrow lifts, another question on the tip of her tongue but before she can command her chords to produce any sound, Rose dips forward. 

It is warm. 

Warmer than she had imagined. And while it takes a few moments for her thinkpan to start sloshing around in a more useful way, it doesn't take long before instinct kicks in. It is tender, it is soft, it is not exactly chaste but it feels right and perfect in all its nuances. Kanaya is careful with her teeth, and when they part, she watches with a level of fascination as a light flush dusts the top of Rose's cheekbones. They watch each other, with less than five inches between them. Kanaya's lips are still warm and she is fighting the urge to lick them with much difficulty. It's Rose who finally breaks the gaze, and she returns to her seat, picks up the book she discarded, and resumes reading.

Kanaya watches her for several long beats, her vascular system finally calming down into something more regular, and she finally caves in and licks her lips, albeit tentatively as if savoring each texture and remnant. She returns to her cross-stitching right after, this time with her back completely unwound, fingers lax, and a smile ghosting carefully over her lips.


End file.
